1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner and more particularly to a dirt receptacle for a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Canister vacuum cleaners are known such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,588,943 and 4,357,729, having a power nozzle with a beater brush driven by a motor coupled to the brush by a belt or the like. The power nozzle of such canister vacuum cleaners is typically coupled by a wand assembly to a handle having an air flow passageway therethrough that is connected to a hose assembly wherein dirt picked up by the power nozzle is directed through the wand assembly, the handle and hose assembly to a receptacle in a canister unit by a suction fan disposed therein. Upright vacuum cleaners are also known such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,138 having a power nozzle with a beater brush driven by a motor coupled to the brush by a belt or the like wherein the motor is also coupled to an impeller or suction fan disposed in the power nozzle for directing air through a conduit to a dirt receptacle. The dirt receptacle for such upright vacuum cleaners typically is formed of a flexible cloth filter or the like that allows dirt to be retained therein while allowing air to escape therefrom. Cleaning such dirt receptacles can be cumbersome.
A rigid canister for a lightweight powered broom is shown in Richmond et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,582 wherein the canister is disposed between a power assembly and a mounting assembly for a nozzle. The canister includes a port in the forward end thereof adjacent the mounting assembly with a flapper door covering the port in a closed position, the flapper door opening to permit air flow into the canister. The rearward end of the canister is open and covered by a filter bag that is secured to the rearward canister end by a holding ring. Air is exhausted from the canister through the filter bag into the power assembly and out from the broom through side ports formed in the power assembly. To remove dirt from the broom, both the canister and filter bag must be manually cleaned.